Rozalin's Love
by Chibi Flonne
Summary: An updated version of Blood Shot Roses. Oneshot, Rozalin x Adell


**Rozalin's Love**

Rozalin was alone into the darkness she pulled her covers over her head so she can sleep. It was night time and Adell's family were already asleep, except her. _I'm so scared… I get really bad dreams like this… If only I wasn't alone… _Suddenly a noise creaked from her door, she gasped and held onto the covers tight. The door had opened, but there was no danger. It was only Adell half asleep. "Rozalin, are you okay?" he yawned and scratched the back of his head. Rozalin peeped her head from the covers and sighed in relief when she saw him sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I-I'm okay, I was just a little frightened… that's all." Adell laughed, "Heh, I never knew that the Overlord's only daughter would be such a scaredy cat." Rozalin's face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm not a scaredy cat!" Adell smiled and held her close in an embrace. "I know." Rozalin slightly blushed a bit more feeling his warm body pressed against hers, she laid her head against his chest hearing the pounding of his heart beating faster and faster. "Adell… don't you need to get your rest?" Adell was busy caressing her soft blonde hair that was already loose from before and kissed the back of her head.

"I won't go to sleep until you fall asleep first." Adell got under the covers and laid right next to her, Rozalin's face was completely red. "W-w-w-w-Wwhat are you doing in my bed?! Go sleep in yours!" Adell just kept moving closer to her and started to stare at the ceiling. "I don't want to." Rozalin turned her head away from him and pouted. "Why not?!" Adell sighed. "Because… I don't… feel right without you Rozalin." Rozalin's eyes grew wide and were full of shock and confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Adell turned his face closer to hers making direct eye contact with her. "I don't know… Rozalin…"

Rozalin began to shake, she was so nervous of what will happen between them. _Oh, my God…! What's going on? I've never felt this way about Adell before… _"A-Adell…I—" Adell interrupted her with a soft kiss on the lips and looked deeply into her ruby like eyes letting them meet his sapphire eyes. "Rozalin… I… I think I'm in love with you." Rozalin's heart started pounding when he held his arms around her and pulled her into another embrace. "Adell…" Adell lightly kissed her forehead and layed her onto the bed leaving himself on top of her. He pressed his lips deeper into her precious ones, his tongue began to travel inside and began to massage her tongue with his. Rozalin whimpered softly and tears swelled up in her eyes as she tightened them, this had made Adell snap out of his system making him break the kiss.

"R-Rozalin! I-I—I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this---" Rozalin broke into tears and crashed into his arms and weeped onto his pajama shirt. "Oh, Adell! I love you too! I've loved you, I always had!" Adell rubbed her back and massaged her arms to make her calm down and relax. After a while she felt better, but she was so scared of what might happen next… what will happen to her and Adell? Will he still keep his promise? Will he still protect her? And will they still continue to be friends? Or… maybe more than just that… the moment of silence felt so awkward, Adell began breathing heavily and this made Rozalin worry.

"Adell? Are you alright?" Adell nodded his head and blushed. "Um, Rozalin… if you haven't noticed… your b-b-b-breasts are like… smothered against my chest and your thing……down THERE……" Rozalin looked down and saw what he was talking about, her large breasts were pressed against his manly chest (which was covered by his shirt) and down to her bottom part was close enough to touch his "area" which made his member pop out of it. Rozalin had twitched an eye and smacked Adell across the face. "you pervert! What do you think your doing?!" Adell had rubbed his swelled up cheek "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! Besides, It's not like I wanted that to happen!" hearing this made Rozalin's heart ache.

"y-you mean… you don't like my body?" Adell had blushed harder. "I didn't mean to say that!" Rozalin's eyes were swelled up with tears once again. "No you don't, you just said that you didn't want that to happen!" Adell had smacked his head wishing that those words had never come out his mouth. "That's not true Rozalin, I love everything about you… your heart, soul, and body… everything!" Rozalin had tried to wipe her tears away but her voice still felt sadness. "How are you so sure?" Adell had sighed and looked deeply into her eyes again. "I'll show you then." Adell grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the bed. He kissed her lips yet again, but now with intensity. Rozalin gave a low moan and participated. She let their tongues dance and shared each others wet saliva.

While kissing he moved one of his hands and firmly let it grasp her left breast, he began to squeeze and massage while Rozalin dug her nails into his wild red hair. Adell had broken the kiss and began to unbutton her pajama top. He threw the piece of clothing to the side while he tried to unlatch her black bra. Once he had taken her bra off he began to massage both of her breasts making Rozalin moan in pleasure. "Adell…" Adell let go on her breasts and started to suck on her tightened nipples. Rozalin moaned more and more making Adell feel more turned on and more passionate. After a while he had stopped sucking off of her and continued his undying love by taking off her pants. Adell moved his hand into her panties and injected two fingers inside of her putting them in and out over and over until she had released herself. Adell had stuck those very two fingers into his mouth and tasted her sweet juices. "Oh Rozalin, you taste so good… please, let me have more of this sweet taste of yours."

Rozalin's face was flushed and nodded her head, she let him take off her panties and opened her legs so that he can enter his wet tongue into her slit. Rozalin groaned from the wonderful pleasure she was receiving and had reached her climax when he had reached deeper. Rozalin was now out of breath, Adell had cleaned up the remains of her fluids and was ready to reach to the next step of nirvana. He had finally undressed himself and threw the rest of his clothing on to the floor with the others. Adell was almost ready to end this but instead kissed Rozalin's lips one more time. "I love you… Rozalin… please forgive me if I'm causing you any uncomfortable pain in any way." Rozalin sweetly smiled and began to caress his cheeks.

"I love you too Adell, please don't stop… I need you inside of me." Adell smiled back and had at last entered his member into her. Both had screamed from the pain, Rozalin thought she was about to lose her sanity but at the same time tried to calm herself because of the fact that it was already midnight and they might wake up the family… or maybe even the whole village. Adell had thought the very same thing but he had found the solution to this problem, he kissed her once more to silence the pleasurable loud screams and had continued his way on thrusting harder, faster, and deeper into his precious lover making them bond into one and their bodies sweat on one another and had finally climaxed together.

After a while of their passion they had rested in each other's arms and remained warm under the blanket. Rozalin had broken that very long peaceful silence. "Adell… I love you so much." Adell had stared lovingly at her and caressed her long blonde hair and kissed it "Me too, more than anything in the whole world." Rozalin felt special from Adell's sweet words and that helped her fears from the darkness that disturbed her in the night, but now that Adell had showed her the light she was able to finally fall asleep peacefully by his side… now and forever.


End file.
